Cherish
by Vapo
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge of Lon'qu x Lissa. Rating will be K for now just to be safe, though it may change later depending on the chapter and certain themes. Lon'qu x Lissa is the main pairing, though other background pairings may come into it.
1. Holding Hands

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: Lon'qu x Lissa**

**Prompt: Holding Hands (based off ericandy's 30 day otp challenge)**

**Set: A bit after their S support**

After he proposed to her, she started getting a lot more touchy: not as much as some other married couples around, but more than most. At any other woman acting this way to him, Lon'qu would have flared up in a mixture of anger and uncomfortableness, but with Lissa, he knew it was fine when he was there to make sure nothing happened to her.

While them holding hands before brought back bad memories of his childhood, he knew that after what happened with the assassin incident, failure like that would never happen again. Lon'qu still wasn't _as_ romantic as other couples: him and Lissa didn't kiss or cuddle often, but when they did, it was a moment to cherish every single time for both of them.

So when they were holding hands, walking across the small road outside the camp at night, Lissa took this as a chance for an intimate silence to appreciate how Lon'qu had warmed up to her. Had this been the Lon'qu she had known a few months ago, during his time as a bodyguard for her, he would have been reluctant to even go near her, in contrast to now, where any problems he used to have with her (well, women in general, Lissa often reminded herself) now looked like they'd never existed.

And like every other romantic moment with her husband, Lissa knew to remember it as long as she lived.


	2. Cuddling

**Chapter 2**

**Prompt: Cuddling**

**Set: The night after their wedding**

As soon as Chrom noticed the two together, he took the opportunity to have them both in one tent, to make room for new potential Shepherds. This meant sharing a bed. While normally Lon'qu didn't feel like cuddling: he felt he at least had to make an exception for the night after their wedding.

Lissa smiled, facing Lon'qu. She found him attempting to be romantic after never trying since his childhood cute, especially the way he held his arm behind his head while blushing in embarrassment. It was easy to notice the little things he did, once they started dating, and she loved them.

There was an intimate silence between them most of the time, but during this occasion, the Ylissean princess wanted to break it.

"It's hard to believe we're married already." she mumbled, remembering fragments of their wedding as she spoke. The speeches, the cacophony of applause when the ring was placed on her finger, walking down the aisle: she knew that this would be a day to cherish for the rest of her life.

"Hmm." Lon'qu replied, tiredness clearly showing in his voice. Lissa was glad he'd at least responded though: she knew he wasn't a man of many words, and she doubted she would be able to change that (to an extent at least). But she loved him for that, and she was okay with it, because even though he didn't show it often: she knew he loved her back, and the little things like this he did showed that.

A/N: This was a harder prompt to do than the last one, though I'm pretty proud of it.

**Mai Pintian: **Thanks, this review made my day. c: For some prompts later on, there will _definitely _be a fluff overload, I promise you that. :D


	3. Gaming

**Chapter 3**

**Prompt: Gaming**

Even though it was Robin who created tactics for the army most of the time, he still wanted everyone else to have at least a brief knowledge of tactics, as Robin couldn't always be near everyone in battle. So he found a way to everyone learn in the simplest way possible: chess. He'd made sure to educate everyone on the walls, and let people practice in their spare time.

Lon'qu and Lissa were sitting across each other on one of the mini-tables set out in a tent that had been allocated for chess, practicing against each other. Lissa's shoulder was leaning onto the table, her head resting on her hand, clearly looking bored. Lon'qu was as well, and she could tell that, but he was a lot less obvious about it.

"Guh… why do I even have to play this stupid game, I don't even fight in battle, I just..." Lissa moaned, her voice getting lower and grumpier with every word, "I'm useless." Lon'qu raised an eyebrow in concern at that comment.

"Useless? Lissa, you're too hard on yourself."

"What do I even do though? I just sit around in the back and hide most of the time, and when I'm not…"

"You're saving lives. Lissa, you don't need to fight to be in battle. Where would we be now without you? Dead, probably. You may not fight, but you contribute more in the army than anyone else, and… I love you for that." he smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Oh, Lon'qu…" Lissa got out of her seat and hugged him, "Thank you."

**A/N: **Um this was a really really hard prompt and I really don't like this so sorry. :c For some reason, the story didn't go to the top of the page when I posted Chapter 2, so I guess this counts as 2 chapters at once for those who didn't see. Uhh, reviews appreciated? Bye, and I'm glad tomorrow is a much easier prompt. :3


End file.
